User blog:WanderingSkull/The Valdera Marketeer: Watch Dog/Spinning Jenny Crossover
Somewhere within the base of Firebirds in a small room stood two figures one sitting on the floor and the other standing over him waiting for him snap out of vision. The man that was sitting opened his eyes and gave the awaiting man the answer he's been waiting for. "I got our place and what info we'll need for that brain of yours to plan out the mission." the suit wearing man said getting up from his sitting position looking at the face or rather mask of his companion. "Good now we can hopefully take this guy down before he begins to sell anymore of those things." the skull faced man said to his counterpart. "Alright so let's head into the next room, Watch Dog don't leave out a single detail." White Skull said to his fellow hero as they left the room. "Alright so our location is a museum." Watch Dog began as they headed into the hallway ready to further discuss the topic and mission at hand. 1 hour later, Firebirds Mission Briefing Room All members of the Firebirds were here except Skull, Fox and Dark Guardian who were busy discussing the last few details to the mission. Watch Dog was busy playing with something in his pocket while wondering what exactly was taking his leaders and his skull-masked man this long. This ain't like them to take this long usually Skull is always the first in this room. Dog continued to think about this subject questioning whether or not Skull slept in this room as a theory as to why he was always early. The sound of a door opening interrupted his thoughts as the 3 missing members entered the room, Skull and Guardian stood at the front of the room while Fox leaned against a wall. "Welcome to today's mission briefing our current topic at hand is that of one we've heard about in recent weeks. A man under the alias of the Valdera Marketeer." pictures of the man appeared on a screen appeared on the screen behind Dark as he spoke. "We have reports of this man somehow obtaining the creatures from the Valdera Incident and planning on selling them." a new wave of photographs had appeared of these such creatures plus photos of the man along with the creautre had appeared. "With that I'll have White Skull take the it from here." Guardian stepped away as Skull took the floor. "Continuing off from that me along with Watch Dog were able to figure out the location of the place and the fact that there's a party happening there tonight." Skull said and a new image was posted on the screen that Skull pointed towards. "This museum in the image is where it's happening tonight the place it's self appears to be a ruse for the actual businuess that's going to occur there. We are sending in a team of two tonight to infiltrate the party and find any further evidence on our suspect to take him down." Skull scanned across the room looking at the expressions of his fellow Firebirds to see if they understoof. "Well after talking with the leaders we've decided that the two to go on this mission will pose as a married couple. The two members we've choosen for this mission are Watch Dog and Spinning Jenny." Category:Blog posts